1. Field
The described aspects relate to communications, and more particularly, to peer-to-peer communications.
2. Background
Communication devices are often able to discover one another and establish a proximity-based connection, such as two peer devices using protocols such as Bluetooth, Peanut, Zigbee, or any other short range communication and service discovery mechanism.
Two or more devices connected by such a proximity-based connection, however, may determine that the proximity-based connection is not desired or is not suitable for further communication.
Thus, improved apparatus and methods of communication are desired.